


Merry Christmas, Darling

by wintermountain



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Kisses, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, chanbaek husbands, christmas drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintermountain/pseuds/wintermountain
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol share warmth on Christmas Eve
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 22





	Merry Christmas, Darling

_Greeting cards have all been sent_

_The Christmas rush is through_

_But I still have one wish to make_

_A special one for you_

_̶ Merry Christmas, Darling (1978)_

* * *

Christmas dinner was over. Friends and family have all gone home, not before hugs, kisses, and well wishes were exchanged. Leftovers tucked in the fridge, all dishes washed and dried, except for one last mug Baekhyun used for the not so hot chocolate left on the saucepan they prepared it in.

“Baby, you done?”, Chanyeol says as he enters the kitchen. He reaches over the smaller to open the cupboard, gets two wine glasses and the bottle of sparkling they’ve been saving up for tonight. Baekhyun gives a hum as a response when Chanyeol drops a quick kiss on top of his head.

Baekhyun gives the counter one last wipe before he turns to see his husband in the living room meticulously pouring the wine in each glass. Eyes so focused, even biting his lip. _Cute._ He thought. He didn’t realize he was staring up until the other speaks up.

“You told me I looked handsome cooking earlier, do I look handsome pouring wine too?” he says with a chuckle. He reaches out a hand, “C’mere, baby”

As if his feet have minds of their own, Baekhyun walks toward Chanyeol and gives his hand. The taller pulls him closer until his face is against the other’s chest, finally wrapping both arms around his back and down his waist. Warmth envelopes Baekhyun’s entire body as he’s swayed side to side. Chanyeol’s chin rests on top of his head as Baekhyun buries his face even further in the other’s broad chest, hot breaths radiating through Chanyeol’s Christmas sweater.

_This is home._

“Yeol, aren’t you tired? We’ve been running around all day. Cooking, cleaning, getting last minute gifts, setting up the house, entertaining all the guests”, Baekhyun’s lips tickle his skin through the fabric.

“Hmm, not really. Don’t really mind it. Everybody seemed to enjoy the night. How ‘bout you?”

“A bit tired, yeah. Let’s have a sip of wine, then go to bed, and clean this up tomorrow, hm?”

Baekhyun lifted his head and was about to let Chanyeol go when the other whined and pulled him back in.

“Noooo... stay here.”

He moves his head to nose against Baekhyun’s jaw before finally settling on his neck. Chanyeol inhales deeply. It was his turn to be the baby.

“But the wine was your idea, Yeol...”

“I know, but please hold me a little bit longer, baby. It’s Christmas and I’ll take this as my gift”

Chanyeol says in all seriousness, without looking up. His eyes are closed and he seems to have found the most comfortable hiding place in Baekhyun’s arms all while still standing up.

The smaller chuckles and takes control of slowly swaying both of them back and forth.

It wasn't easy; getting to where they are now, finally celebrating Christmas in their own home, _together_. For years they had to settle for subtle touches and longing looks from across the room. _Together, but never truly._

Given the nature of their profession, they had to be patient and wait. They weren't exactly hiding, but they knew, _t_ _he world wasn't ready for both of them_. 

So wait they did.

And now, standing in the middle of their living room, just holding each other, they both realize— _boy, was the wait worth it._

The couple stops moving for a second, and as if on cue, both of them look up each other’s eyes. Baekhyun takes the chance and holds Chanyeol’s face in both of his hands.

He stares for a little while. Noticing every little detail on the other’s face. His big round eyes, his cute nose with a little mole on the bridge, his tan skin that’s definitely blushing right now, and his beautiful pink lips.

“Merry Christmas, darling,”

Baekhyun whispers as he presses their lips together. Chanyeol immediately gives in and smiles into the kiss. He gives a few pecks on the side of Baekhyun's lips just to tease before he lets another one fall on the smaller’s philtrum. With a sweet little lick on the top lip, he asks, and Baekhyun gladly lets him in. Their mouths dance to the beat of the crackling open fire and they almost forget to breathe. As their lips part, their foreheads and noses meet, inhaling each other in. Their hearts have molded into one and it feels absolutely wonderful.

_“Oh, I love you, Park Chanyeol,"_ Baekhyun says, with his eyes still closed.

Chanyeol’s grin reaches his eyes. With a kiss on the forehead he replies,

_“I love you, too, Park Baekhyun”_

The smaller hums in content and Chanyeol continues,

“And Merry Christmas to you, too, baby. Feels so good to have you.”

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I started Christmas last year but finished only now. Hope you liked it! Happy Holidays! -p


End file.
